Todo comenzó en los Mundiales de Quidditch
by Yara Riddle Black
Summary: AU. Slash. Mpreg. TR/HP. Tom Riddle y Harry Potter se conocieron en un partido de Quidditch y, desde ese momento, tienen una especie de tradición: siempre van juntos a los finales de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch sin importar dónde se celebren. Una cámara especial capta esos momentos y, como no podía ser de otra manera, Ludo Bagman nos lo comenta todo con pelos y señales. ¡Completa!
1. Sólo somos amigos

_**07/09/2017**_

* * *

 **Título:** Todo comenzó en los Mundiales de Quidditch

 **Autor:** Yara Riddle Black

 **Clasificación:** K

 **Pareja:** Tom Riddle/Harry Potter

 **Disclaimer:** Todos sabemos que el magnífico mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la idea y el desarrollo de esta historia es completa y absolutamente mía.

 **Resumen:** Tom Riddle y Harry Potter se conocieron en un partido de Quidditch y, desde ese momento, tienen una especie de tradición: siempre van juntos a los finales de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch sin importar dónde se celebren. Una cámara especial capta esos momentos y, como no podía ser de otra manera, Ludo Bagman nos lo comenta todo con pelos y señales.

 **Género(s):** Humor y Romance.

 **Notas:** AU. Slash. Mpreg. Tom nace en 1975; Harry en 1980.

 **Viñeta:** 1 de 5

 **Palabras en esta viñeta:** 933

* * *

 **TODO COMENZÓ EN LOS MUNDIALES DE QUIDDITCH**

* * *

 _ **Sólo somos amigos…**_

 **1994: Final de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch entre Bulgaria y España con sede en Escocia, vencedora del último Mundial de 1990.**

\- ¡Y la _Kiss Magic Cam_ se ha puesto en marcha! ¡Es increíble cómo a los muggles se les ocurren estas cosas! -Gritó Ludovic con euforia mientras la multitud de personas de todas las nacionalidades aplaudía sin cesar.

La _Kiss Magic Cam_ había sido la última tendencia en ser integrada a los Mundiales de Quidditch directamente desde el mundo muggle, de un deporte llamado _Basketball_.

Esta moda se volvió muy popular en los últimos meses -y no era para menos-. En las grandes pantallas que había a ambos lados del terreno de juego se mostraba la imagen de parejas dentro de un amplio corazón rojo, con letras doradas alrededor de él que decían " _The Kiss Time"_ ; aquellas parejas que la cámara enfocara, tenían que besarse sin importar la forma en la que lo hicieran. Todo el mundo podía ver cómo compartías un beso con tu novio o novia, esposo o esposa, u amigo o amiga. Todo un espectáculo que la gente consideraba muy hermoso y, en algunas ocasiones, romántico y gracioso incluso, según las reacciones de las personas.

\- ¡La _Kiss Magic Cam_ ha enfocado a una pareja bastante peculiar! ¿Por qué la chica fulmina con la mirada al pobre hombre? -En ese momento, Ludo rió estruendosamente-. Ah, ya veo… ¡No se conocen! Mala suerte, _Magic Cam_ , tendrás que seguir buscando.

La imagen de las pantallas se apagó para enseguida mostrar el terreno de juego y el partido. España ganaba a Bulgaria por sólo treinta puntos y las mascotas oficiales de cada país se provocaban la una a la otra.

\- ¡Ahí va Gutiérrez! El Cazador español se aproxima velozmente a los aros y… ¡Mikhailov comete falta! -Aulló con agitación-. Recordemos que los Guardianes no pueden defender los postes de gol desde atrás empujando las Quaffles fuera de los aros; deben defenderlos desde el frente…

Cerca de una hora después, la _Magic Cam_ se volvió a encender justamente cuando estaban todos en el primer descanso del partido; España seguía a la cabeza con ciento noventa puntos. Bulgaria con ciento cincuenta.

-Espero que esta vez tengas más suerte, _Magic Cam_ -comentó Ludo jocosamente en medio de los silbidos y los aplausos de la gente-, veamos donde te detienes ahora…

La cámara paró en el palco _VIW_ " _Very Important Wizard_ " donde dos apuestos jóvenes reían y charlaban amenamente sentados uno junto al otro y señalando hacia el campo donde la mascota de España hacía movimientos pélvicos bastantes sugerentes en esos momentos. Los dos vestían de negro pero tenían una bufanda con los colores de la selección de Bulgaria.

El más alto deslumbraba con el cabello castaño oscuro, liso y ensortijado en las puntas, ojos del mismo color de un brillo intenso, piel clara, rasgos finos y muy varoniles; destacaba un pequeño hoyuelo en la barbilla, dándole un toque bastante sexy y aumentando su atractivo. El otro, varios centímetros más pequeño, tenía el cabello negro azabache totalmente enmarañado, preciosos ojos verdes, rasgos un poco infantiles -pero marcados- y piel ligeramente tostada; en él destacaba una sonrisa muy tierna y unas gafas totalmente redondas que le daban un aspecto de estudiante aplicado; muy al contrario de la creencia popular, las gafas no le hacían más feo.

Los dos chicos seguían charlando y riéndose sin saber que la _Kiss Magic Cam_ los había enfocado y que todo el estadio estaba al pendiente de ellos, de ellos y de su espectacular perfección.

-Creo que la apuesta pareja todavía no se ha dado cuenta de que la _Kiss Magic Cam_ los ha enfocado -comentó Ludo riendo divertido.

Una hermosa chica rubia que estaba al lado del chico de ojos verdes le hizo una señal apuntando a la gran pantalla que tenían más cerca y, cuando los dos se vieron reflejados, cada uno tuvo una reacción totalmente distinta. El más alto sonrió con jactancia alzando la recta y perfecta nariz mientras que el otro se puso pálido unos segundos para después negar intensamente con la cabeza, revolviendo más su enmarañado cabello.

\- ¿¡Será que otra vez ha fallado la _Kiss Magic Cam_!? -Comentó Ludo casi indignado.

Se vio cómo el pelinegro hacía aspavientos y movía sus labios formando la frase: _"_ _ **Sólo somos amigos**_ _"_.

\- ¿¡Sólo amigos!? ¡Los amigos también se besan! ¿¡Verdad, magos y brujas!?

\- ¡BESO, BESO, BESO, BESO! -Cantó a coro todo el estadio, aunque en sus respectivos idiomas; un macro hechizo traducía instantáneamente todo.

El recinto prácticamente enloqueció, silbando y chillando que los dos jóvenes se besaran. Hasta los jugadores que estaban descansando encontraron divertida la situación y se sumaron al cántico. Y, entonces, cuando todo el mundo pensaba que la _Magic Cam_ iba a apagarse de nuevo y, por lo tanto, dejar a los dos chicos en paz, el más alto de los dos alzó una ceja mirando a su compañero y sonrió antes de acercarse y darle un beso… en la mejilla. El de ojos verdes enrojeció en cuestión de segundos, miró a su acompañante y le regaló una tímida sonrisa aún más adorable que la que tenía anteriormente.

El público no se desanimó, todo lo contrario, volvieron a aplaudir y a silbar como posesos.

\- ¡Podrá ser en la mejilla, pero ese beso significó mucho más! -Habló Ludo en medio de todos los aplausos y silbidos.

La _Kiss Magic Cam_ se apagó y la pantalla mostró a los jugadores que ya iban tomando sus escobas para reanudar el partido después del descanso.

\- ¡Y ahí vienen de nuevo los jugadores!


	2. Somos algo más

_**07/09/2017**_

* * *

 **Viñeta:** 2 de 5

 **Palabras en esta viñeta:** 838

* * *

 _ **Somos algo más…**_

 **1998: Final de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch entre Japón y México con sede en Bulgaria, vencedora del último Mundial de 1994.**

\- ¡La Snitch se está haciendo de rogar! ¡La Buscadora Akigawa vuela a una velocidad increíble, pero el Buscador López le sale al paso y… y…! -El público mantuvo la respiración-. ¡Oh, no! La Buscadora japonesa ha perdido de vista la Snitch y nuevamente ha desaparecido -comentó Ludo decepcionado-. Recordemos que con esta ya van siete las ocasiones en las que ha estado a punto de capturar la Snitch…

El color que más predominaba en todo el estadio era el rojo y el blanco, ya que esos colores coincidían en las dos banderas de cada país; el verde de la bandera mexicana era el que marcaba la diferencia.

\- ¡Kurobashi vuelve a cometer falta derribando a Gómez; una más y el Golpeador quedaría expulsado permanentemente! ¡Qué competentes son estos japoneses!

Todo el estadio bramaba indignado; Luís Gómez Guerrero había sido proclamado recientemente como el mejor jugador de ese Mundial y era uno de los favoritos para ganar la _Snitch de Oro_ , premio que la Confederación Mundial de Quidditch les obsequiaba a los mejores jugadores del siglo. También, e irónicamente, una de las favoritas a ese premio era la buscadora japonesa Akigawa, que en esos momentos reprendía a Kurobashi con rabia.

\- ¡La mascota mexicana está cortejando a la japonesa! ¡Nunca he visto algo tan osado! -Rió Ludo.

Una de las dos pantallas que mostraban el terreno de juego se apagó y, sabiendo lo que se venía, el público empezó a pitar y aplaudir como locos.

\- ¡Y ahí va de nuevo la _Kiss Magic Cam_! ¡Verdaderamente, no sé cuál de las dos pantallas mirar!

Mientras una de ellas mostraba cómo un Cazador mexicano sorteaba una Bludger, la otra enseñaba a una pareja morreándose sin decoro alguno. Parecía que él era mexicano, mientras que ella era japonesa, y los dos vestían los colores contrarios; ella los de México y él los de Japón.

El público estaba que no cabía en sí por lo divertido de la situación.

-Eh, ¿hola, hay alguien ahí? -Preguntó Ludo sumamente divertido, viendo como los jóvenes se comían la boca sin ningún pudor-. ¡¿Aquí no hay niños, verdad?!

La gente reía y aplaudía, y la cámara volvió a cambiar, esta vez mostrando a dos ancianos adorables vestidos con los colores de la selección búlgara; aunque ésta quedara eliminada en este Mundial, no importaba mucho qué colores tuvieran sus bufandas, ya que la sede era en Bulgaria.

\- ¡OHHHH! ¡BESO, BESO, BESO! -Una enorme exclamación de ternura y después la petición de beso se oyó en todo el estadio; ya casi nadie estaba el pendiente del partido.

Y cuando los ancianitos cumplieron con la petición, la cámara volvió a cambiar mostrando en la pantalla dos caras conocidas, otra vez en el parco _VIW_.

\- ¡Me resultan familiares! ¡¿Dónde los he visto antes?! -Bramó Ludo a la desesperada.

Parecía que los cuatro años no habían pasado para ellos porque seguían igual, sólo que con la bufanda de México puesta. El de ojos marrones volvió a sonreír refulgente y el de ojos verdes volvió a tener un precioso tono rosado en sus mejillas, esta vez, mirando con auténtica devoción al mayor y volviendo a obsequiarle una tierna sonrisa que, sinceramente, podría destruir el cosmos.

\- ¡Claro! ¡¿Cómo no acordarse de esas dos perfectas sonrisas!? ¡¿Todavía sois amigos!? -Comentó Ludovic y el público rugió como nunca.

Esta vez fue el más alto quien dibujó con sus labios: _"_ _ **Somos algo más**_ _"_ , mirando con amor al de ojos verdes y acercándolo posesivamente hacia sí.

\- ¡¿Y A QUÉ ESPERAN PARA BESARSE?! -Chilló Bagman en medio de los silbidos y aplausos de los espectadores.

Nadie hacía caso al juego. Absolutamente nadie.

Esta vez fue el más pequeño quien atrajo al mayor y besó los rosados labios de su pareja, que lo recibieron gustosamente. El de ojos verdes pasó sus brazos por el cuello del mayor mientras que el otro lo tomaba por la cintura, aumentado la intensidad de aquel beso sin llegar a lo indecoroso o lo inapropiado.

Era sencillamente perfecto.

Todo el estadio estaba tan pendiente de aquel acto tan romántico que nadie se dio cuenta de que el Buscador de México, Albert López Gómez, primo de Luís Gómez Guerrero, atrapó la Snitch, dándole la victoria a México y llevándose con ellos la Copa y la sede del próximo campeonato a su país.

Sólo cuando Ludo se fijó en que la mascota de Japón le dio un empujón a la de México reaccionó, mirando el marcador y a los jugadores mexicanos que celebraban y aclamaban su propia victoria.

\- ¡MÉXICO GANA EL MUNDIAL!

Los vítores, chillidos y silbidos aumentaron hasta el máximo auge, hasta los japoneses profirieron aplausos, olvidándose que ellos habían perdido; todo daba igual, porque en aquella pantalla con un corazón rojo con letras doradas que decía " _The Kiss Time_ ", una preciosa pareja seguía besándose, completamente alejados de toda la algarabía de su alrededor.


	3. ¿Te enlazarías conmigo?

_**07/09/2017**_

* * *

 **Viñeta:** 3 de 5

 **Palabras en esta viñeta:** 738

* * *

 _ **¿Te enlazarías conmigo?**_

 **2002: Final de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch entre Brasil y Alemania con sede en México, vencedora del último Mundial de 1998.**

Decir que Brasil estaba recibiendo la paliza de su vida era decir poco. Los marcadores estaban muy dispares: los auriverdes con sólo noventa puntos y los tricolores con la aplastante cantidad de trescientos veinte.

-Ah… Lamento decir esto pero ni aunque el Buscador Da Silva atrape la Snitch, Brasil no ganaría el partido, ¡tendrán que esforzarse más!

Miles de seguidores de los brasileños tenían el ceño fruncido en indignación, los trigueños iban en cabeza de serie en el Mundial y ahora estaban perdiendo fuerza… Era para no creérselo.

\- ¡El Golpeador Camilo Sousa se ha estrellado accidentalmente contra el Guardián Dan Schneider! ¡Los dos caen al suelo estrepitosamente!

En esos momentos, el sonido de un silbato emitió un potente ruido, indicando tiempo muerto por petición del entrenador alemán, que fue corriendo a socorrer a su jugador.

\- ¡Ya han oído eso, brujas y magos, tendremos tiempo muerto hasta nuevo aviso!

Caras tristes y alicaídas, otras indignadas y otras sencillamente impactadas por la inminente pérdida de Brasil no se hicieron esperar, sólo la algarabía que mostraban los alemanes mantenía encendida esa chispa de regocijo necesario para no irritarse.

-Si Brasil pierde esta competición, será el peor resultado en la historia de su marca personal…

Ludo paró su perorata de comentarios al ver que las dos pantallas se apagaban e iluminaban segundos después para mostrar uno de los momentos más esperados de la noche.

\- ¡Y ahí está la _Kiss Magic Cam_ , magos y brujas! ¿¡No creen que se tardó mucho en salir!?

Mientras Ludo comentaba y especulaba en dónde se iba a detener la imagen, la mascota de Alemania subía a las gradas con la _Ultimate Broomstick_ -el palo de escoba oficial del Mundial- y tiraba oro leprechaun por todos lados bajo la algarabía general.

\- ¡Esta vez los atrapaste a la primera, _Magic Cam_! -Vociferó Ludovic con deleite, viendo a la pareja favorita de los Mundiales anteriores en las dos pantallas.

Las sonrisas de los muchachos no se hicieron de esperar y salieron a flote. Los cambios físicos en sus rostros eran mínimos e imperceptibles. Seguían igual de atractivos los dos, sólo que nadie se dio cuenta de un pequeñísimo detalle: ya no estaban en el palco _VIW_ , sino en el Presidencial, junto a gente importante y de gran influencia.

Antes de que nadie comentara nada al respecto, el más mayor hizo que el otro se levantara del lujoso asiento y, susurrándole unas palabras al oído, se dispuso a alejarlo un tanto de él; Ludo exclamó indignado.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¿¡No pretenderá cortar la relación ahora mismo, verdad!?

El público prácticamente enloqueció y el Ministro de Magia mexicano, tuvo que pedir la palabra, amplificando su voz con el hechizo sonorus.

-Calma, calma… -Pidió el Ministro conciliador-. Dejémonos de conjeturas y esperemos a ver lo que tiene que decir mi gran amigo Tom Riddle a su pareja Harry Potter. -Terminando de decir esto, la _Magic Cam_ enfocó más cerca a los dos hombres que estaban al lado del Ministro.

Todo el estadio supuso que el más alto era el tal Tom Riddle y estaban en lo cierto. Éste empezó a hablar pero sólo los que estaban más cerca de ellos, además de su pareja, podían oírlo. El público iba a pitar en disconformidad porque no escuchaban nada cuando, de repente, el de cabellos castaños se puso de rodillas y, con su varita, hizo aparecer en su mano izquierda una Snitch dorada que, al posarse en su mano, se empezó a abrir y de ella salió una hermosa alianza.

\- ¡NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO! ¡ESTE MOMENTO SERÁ MEMORABLE! -Gritó Ludo.

El público enloqueció en silbidos y aplausos; por las dos pantallas se pudo ver el momento justo en el que Tom Riddle decía: _"_ _ **¿Te enlazarías conmigo?**_ _"_. Y Harry Potter, en medio de un mar de lágrimas pero con una sonrisa que opacaría al mismo sol, asintió con ganas.

El hombre le colocó el anillo y el ojiverde atrajo a su pareja, haciendo que este se levantase y se inclinase un poco, dándole el tan ansiado beso esperado por todos aunque, ellos, lo esperaban más que ningún otro.

\- ¡SE VA HABLAR DE ESTO DURANTE AÑOS! -Bramó Ludo contento y animado.

A partir de ese momento, el Quidditch pasó a segundo plano.


	4. Tengo algo que decirte

_**07/09/2017**_

* * *

 **Viñeta:** 4 de 5

 **Palabras en esta viñeta:** 985

* * *

 _ **Tengo algo que decirte…**_

 **2006: Final de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch entre Argentina y Egipto con sede en Alemania, vencedora del último Mundial de 2002.**

Ludovic Bagman no era una persona muy apegada a la política, pero supo que algo raro había en aquel Mundial de dos mil dos cuando Tom Riddle fue alentado por el mismísimo Ministro mexicano, así que se aventuró a investigar un poquito. Fue así como descubrió que el ya mencionado Riddle era un hombre de verdadero renombre entre los políticos ingleses y él, tan alejado de la política y tan apegado al Quidditch como era, no estaba al corriente de nada.

El hombre había escalado tanto en la sociedad gubernamental que, hoy, cuatro años después, era el candidato predilecto a ganar las elecciones de Ministro de Magia inglés. Pero, sobre todo, él no sabía que iba a llegar a ser tan amigo de la pareja.

Sabía que los iban a volver a enfocar, pero no sería como la última vez. Esta vez, él mismo se aseguraría de que todo el mundo pudiera oír cualquier cosa que se dijeran mutuamente. Ya se había perdido la petición de matrimonio pero jamás se perdería algo más.

\- ¡El Guardián egipcio está poniendo el máximo empeño en que no traspasen sus límites… Y los Cazadores argentinos arremeten con fuerza! -Gritó Ludo sobresaltado-. ¡Magnífica defensa la de los jugadores egipcios!

Mientras tanto, el Golpeador argentino, Bruno Aguirre, volaba por encima de las gradas hacia el encuentro con la Bludger, dándole un fuerte golpe y enviándola hacia la Buscadora egipcia Herid Lalbay, que en esos momentos perseguía la Snitch dorada con suma concentración.

\- ¡La Quaffle cae de las manos del Cazador argentino Federico Mansilla y la Bludger impacta contra la egipcia Herid Lalbay! ¡El Capitán egipcio, Ramsés Durr, pide tiempo muerto!

Una marea agitó sus bufandas rojas, blancas y negras y los argentinos hicieron lo mismo con las suyas, que eran celestes y blancas; el resultado era una amplia gama de colores encantadores y hermosos. Debido a las pocas faltas y el juego limpio, aquel había sido proclamado como uno de los mejores partidos del Mundial, pero iban muy igualados: Argentina con doscientos noventa puntos y Egipto en cabeza con trescientos, sólo diez puntos más que su rival.

\- ¡Redoble de tambores, brujas y magos… porque llega el momento de la _Kiss Magic Cam_! -Gritó Ludo con euforia y el público estalló en vítores.

La cámara paró y en las pantallas se pudo ver a una pareja bastante… característica. El hombre más alto y flacuchento estaba completamente enfurruñado, mirando de reojo -y mal- a su pareja con poco disimulo. El otro, en cambio, estaba feliz de la vida agitando su banderita de Argentina y riéndose de lo lindo, y aún más cuando notó que la _Magic Cam_ les apuntaba a ellos.

\- ¡No lo veo yo con muchas ganas de participar! -Comentó Ludo muy divertido.

El más pequeño agitó las manos y empezó a dar saltitos felizmente alrededor del otro, pero éste no le hacía caso. El castaño fue perdiendo el interés poco a poco hasta terminar enfadándose con su pareja. Nadie pudo prever que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el castaño vertiera su cerveza de mantequilla en la cabeza del más alto y se retirara indignado de allí, dejando al larguirucho en un absoluto shock.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

La risa del público era totalmente descomunal. Pitaban y aplaudían con un ímpetu desmedido, riéndose del pobre chico que al final abandonó las gradas y se marchó de allí, rojo como un tomate.

Las pantallas se volvieron negras nuevamente y Ludo, ya prevenido, activó los mecanismos de sonido con su varita. Tom Riddle y Harry Potter volvieron a ser enfocados por la cámara tras cuatro largos años y no se extrañaron por ello, mucho menos Harry, que ya se lo esperaba.

\- ¡AQUÍ ESTÁN, BRUJAS Y MAGOS, LA PAREJA MÁS ESPERADA DE LA NOCHE! -Exclamó Ludovic y, una vez más, los gritos y vítores no se hicieron esperar-. ¡Pero esta vez no nos quedaremos con las ganas de saber qué se dicen, por Merlín que todos los escucharemos!

El chico de ojos esmeraldas miró con pánico en dirección al palco de los comentaristas y periodistas donde se encontraba Ludo, no muy lejos del palco Presidencial, pero luego negó con la cabeza y sonrió, mirando a su pareja con amor. Éste le devolvió la mirada e intentó acercarse a él para darle el tan esperado beso, pero el de cabellos azabaches puso una mano en su amplio pecho y negó con la cabeza.

Extrañado, el hombre frunció el ceño e hizo una muda pregunta con los ojos, pero el chico sonrió y, por fin, todo el estadio pudo oír las palabras de aquel ángel en vida, agradable y armoniosa:

- _ **Tengo algo que decirte…**_

Y, de la misma manera que ocurrió hace cuatro años pero esta vez al contrario, el hermoso chico hizo aparecer una Snitch dorada que, al ser tocada por el mayor, se abrió y un trocito de pergamino salió. Tom Riddle lo desdobló, todavía con el ceño fruncido, y lo leyó.

\- ¡¿QUÉ SERÁ LO QUE DICE?! -Se preguntó Ludo en voz alta y la multitud silbó de acuerdo.

El hombre miró impactado el papel y luego a su pareja, que asintió, para después caer de rodillas y tocar con sus manos el vientre del ojiverde con adoración.

\- ¡¿SERÁ LO QUE TODOS ESTAMOS PENSANDO?! -Chilló Ludo y la algarabía fue descomunal.

Su amigo Tom se puso de pie con lágrimas en los ojos, atrajo a su pareja en un intenso abrazo y lo besó con pasión, con verdadero entusiasmo y amor. Cuando terminó, se volteó un poco y gritó a todo pulmón, en medio de la magnífica sonrisa de su esposo:

\- _**¡Vamos a ser padres!**_

¿Hace falta volver a decir que todo el mundo se olvidó del Quidditch una vez más?


	5. Te amo

_**07/09/2017**_

* * *

 **Viñeta:** 5 de 5

 **Notas:** Me salté el Mundial del 2010 a propósito.

 **Palabras en esta viñeta:** 977

* * *

 _ **Te amo…**_

 **2014: Final de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch entre Inglaterra y Luxemburgo con sede en Australia, vencedora del último Mundial de 2010.**

En el palco Presidencial, compartiendo la primera fila con los otros dos Ministros y sus familias, el Ministro de Magia de Gran Bretaña, Tom Riddle, aguardaba pacientemente con su pequeño hijo de siete años en su regazo a que su embarazado esposo volviera del lavabo.

Su hijo era una copia fiel de su persona. El pequeño había sacado el pelo rizado y enmarañado de su esposo y su piel ligeramente tostada y suave como la fina seda. Pero de él, en cambio, sacó todo lo demás: el tono castaño de sus cabellos, su color de ojos y los rasgos faciales; pero amaba que su pequeño hubiera heredado la actitud y simpatía de su papi Harry.

\- ¿Amor? Ayúdame a sentarme, por favor. -La voz de Harry lo sacó de sus pensamientos y, solícito y con su hijo cargado, ayudó a su esposo a sentarse en el amplio y cómodo asiento.

Con sus seis meses de embarazo no era normal aquella barriga tan grande que tenía pero, en el caso de su esposo, los gemelos necesitaban espacio donde estar cómodos. Gemelos, tan sólo pensarlo hacía que su corazón se llenara de más amor. ¿Acaso eso era posible?

\- ¿Qué me he perdido? -Preguntó Harry sonriendo como un adolescente.

A sus treinta y tres años, el de revoltosos cabellos azabaches conservaba en el rostro aquel rastro de inocencia que lo enamoró completamente. Su esposo no había cambiado en nada, parecía aquel mismo joven que conoció en el palco _VIW_ aquel otoño de mil novecientos noventa y cuatro.

\- ¡Mira, papi! ¡Los tíos Gred y Feorge son los mejores Golpeadores del mundo! -Sonrió el pequeño Vic; y su sonrisa, Tom recordó que aquella sonrisa que tenía su hijo había sido heredada también de su papi Harry.

Ludovic Salazar Riddle, o Vic como lo llamaban muy cariñosamente, creció amando el Quidditch más que nada en este mundo. Su padrino, el ya fallecido Ludovic Bagman, lo introdujo de lleno en este deporte, y su pequeño ambicionaba ser un Golpeador como él y sus tíos postizos Fred y George Weasley.

No le gustaba mucho cuando su hijo decía eso… ¿pero qué podía hacer él en contra de los sueños de su pequeño? Nada. Al contrario, lo apoyaría siempre. Al fin y al cabo, a él le decían que no iba a llegar muy lejos en la política porque era muy inmaduro y, a pesar de todos los malos comentarios, terminó siendo el Ministro de Magia más joven de todos los tiempos.

\- ¡Claro que sí pequeño, pero tú serás mejores que ellos! -Lo animó Riddle.

El niño amplió su sonrisa y un precioso color rosado llenó sus mejillas. Asintió muy animado, se levantó y fue corriendo a acercarse más a la barandilla para poder ver mejor; no le pasaría nada, el palco Presidencial tenía el mejor hechizo anti caída de todo el estadio.

-Eres el mejor padre del mundo, ¿lo sabías? -Le susurró Harry al oído con una sonrisita cómplice.

El Ministro lo miró alzando una ceja, digna expresión de él.

\- ¿Acaso lo dudabas? -Preguntó arrogante, pero sonriendo de lado.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca lo haría. -Contestó coquetamente.

Tom Riddle lo miró a los ojos por largos e intensos segundos, aquellos ojos esmeralda que también los enamoraron. Y sonrió. Sonrió ampliamente por la familia que tenia. A la cual amaba más que a nada en este mundo.

- _ **Te amo…**_ -Expresó él mientras se acercaba lentamente.

A Harry se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

- _ **Y yo también te amo a ti**_ -dijo, y se acercó los pocos centímetros que lo separaban de sus labios para besarlo finalmente, pero un borrón se los impidió.

\- ¡Papis! -Los interrumpió el pequeño Vic, sobresaltado y contento-. ¡Mirad, salís en las pantallas!

El matrimonio se giró y vio como, en efecto, salían en las pantallas de la _Kiss Magic Cam_ , nuevamente. Sonrieron los dos y tomaron a su pequeño Vic en sus regazos, para después, cada uno de un lado, darles un beso en la mejilla que hizo que los mofletes del niño se volvieran a llenar de color.

Escucharon los vítores de la gente y sonrieron para, después, darse un pasional beso como los que tantas veces aquel público había visto pero, esta vez, bajo la mirada divertida de su pequeño Vic, que los observaba a los dos riendo infantilmente mientras se tapaba la boquita con sus pequeñas manos.

\- ¡NEIL HARPER ATRAPÓ LA SNITCH! -Se alzó la voz del comentarista y los gritos de júbilo no se hicieron esperar-. ¡INGLATERRA GANA EL PARTIDO!

\- ¡Tío Gred! ¡Tío Feorge! -Gritó el pequeño cuando los vio acercarse al palco en sus escobas _Turbo 2015_.

\- ¡Pequeñajo! -Saludaron los dos al mismo tiempo-. ¡Mira lo que te hemos traído! -Acto seguido, los dos mostraron las Bludgers con las que habían jugado el partido.

\- ¡Están firmadas por todo el equipo inglés! -El niño rió y saltó lleno de felicidad.

\- ¿Te vienes a dar una vuelta por el campo, pequeño? -Preguntó Fred.

-Ni lo sueñes, Weasley. -Interrumpió el Ministro.

Los tres le pusieron ojitos de cordero degollado y el hombre terminó desviando la mirada hasta donde estaba su esposo… riendo como si la cosa no fuera con él.

-Vamos, papá… ¿Me dejas?

El hombre suspiró y terminó cediendo ante los tres, asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- ¡Siiii! -Chilló el niño y, acto seguido, se montó con su tío George mientras Fred agitaba su bate en victoria.

-Si a mi hijo le pasa algo por su culpa… no volverán a jugar Quidditch en lo que les queda de vida -terminó Tom muy seriamente.

-Calla, tonto. -Rió Harry y lo atrajo hacia sí, dándole el mejor beso que le hubiera dado jamás.

¿FIN?

* * *

 _ **¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Lo escribí inicialmente como un One-Shot pero decidí hurgar más en el Quidditch y este fue el resultado. Me gustaría decir que el nombre de Ludovic Salazar Riddle es muy original y lo amo, no sé en qué rayos estaba pensando al ponerlo pero me pareció muy único xD He pensado hacer varias viñetas más con los gemelos pero eso será otro día y con otros temas…**_

 _ **Y, por último, decirles que la idea de esto surgió de un partido de baloncesto que vi el otro día donde encendían mucho la Kiss Cam… Realmente no pude resistirme.**_

 _ **¿Amor? ¿Reviews? ¿Crucios?**_


	6. ¡Papá, ya vienen!

_**05/07/2018**_

 _ **¡Hola a todos! ¡Estoy tan emocionada por todos los elogios tan positivos que ha tenido esta pequeña historia que os voy a regalar otras cinco viñetas más! Pero, primero que nada, quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron sus reviews, la pusieron entre sus favoritos y siguieron esta pequeña colección… ¡Gracias! Vuestro cariño me animó a escribir y de verdad que me alegra mucho que os hayan gustado las anteriores.**_

 _ **Estas cinco viñetas revelan detalles más íntimos de la pareja favorita de los Mundiales, su día a día y, por último, otro final de esta historia (tengo que admitir que éste fue fantástico pero el de la viñeta cinco me gustó más, aunque sí, reconozco que es muy cliché xD).**_

 _ **Y por cierto, queda corregida la fecha de nacimiento de Harry; fue en 1980, no en 1985. No me percaté de que él tendría 9 años al momento del beso (aunque éste fuera en la mejilla). Disculpen mi torpeza.**_

* * *

 **Viñeta:** 1 de 5

 **Palabras en esta viñeta:** 999

* * *

 _ **¡Papá, ya vienen!**_

 **2015: Primer partido de la Temporada de Quidditch de Reino Unido entre los Chudley Cannons y las Arpías de Holyhead.**

\- ¡No me puedo creer que los Cannons estén perdiendo!

-Cariño…, todavía ni ha aparecido la Snitch -rió.

Tom se encontraba junto a Harry en el palco Presidencial del Estadio Highland, ubicado en el bosque de Rothiemurchus en Escocia. Su pequeño Vic estaba dos filas más abajo con sus tíos Fred y George, éstos agitaban sus bates de plástico haciendo reír al pequeño y desviando gran parte de la atención del público de su alrededor hacia ellos; no por nada los gemelos eran los mejores Golpeadores que había tenido el equipo de Inglaterra, eran muy populares.

-Eso lo dices para tranquilizarme, esposo mío -miró Harry a Tom.

-Claro que sí -aceptó el hombre, alzando su recta nariz y depositando un beso en la cabellera azabache del más pequeño.

-Siempre tan conmovedor, Tom -rió por lo bajo- realmente espero que gan… ¡AY! -Chilló, posando sus manos rápidamente en su abultado vientre y poniendo cara de espanto.

Tom se alarmó en cuestión de un segundo y prácticamente se arrodilló delante de su esposo.

\- ¡Harry! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

-No es nada, tranquilo…, -hizo una pequeña pausa- tus hijos creen que es divertido patear el estómago de su padre -agitó su mano derecha, restándole importancia.

-Por Merlín, pensé que ya venían… -Suspiró aliviado, volviéndose a sentar a su lado.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando Vic nos dijo que quería que los gemelos fueran Golpeadores como sus tíos? -Preguntó el pelinegro, trazando círculos suaves en su estómago; el mayor asintió-. Pues creo que tenemos a una ovejita descarriada que quiere ser Guardián… No veas que patadas da.

Tom rió fuerte, tomando aire y suspirando al final.

-Entonces van a tener serios problemas con su hermano mayor -rieron los dos.

\- ¡Papá, papi! -Los llamó Vic mientras se acercaba a ellos corriendo.

\- ¡Pequeñín! -Agitó Harry su mano.

\- ¡Papi, no me llames pequeñín! ¡Yo ya soy el hermano mayor! ¡Además mañana cumpliré ocho años! -El niño frunció toda su carita en disgusto y se cruzó de brazos frente a sus padres.

Harry rió suavemente acariciando la cabellera castaña y enmarañada de su hijo, haciendo que éste se volteara y mirara directamente a los ojos verdes de su padre.

-Amor, no serás el hermanito mayor hasta que los bebés nazcan… -Dijo, tomando al niño de la mano y haciendo que se ponga al lado de él-. Y para mí, siempre serás mi pequeñín… -Terminó, abrazándolo y besándolo en la mejilla.

\- ¡Papi! -Vic hizo una mueca y rió cuando Harry empezó a hacerle cosquillas por todo el cuerpo.

\- ¡Johnson toma la delantera y anota otro tanto más para los Chudley Cannons! ¡El partido está igualado! ¡Setenta a setenta, brujas y magos! -Vociferó el comentarista.

\- ¡Sí! -Gritaron Harry y Ludovic al mismo tiempo; Tom sólo aplaudió, manteniendo su imparcialidad.

El partido terminó con las Arpías de Holyhead muy encolerizadas, con la ansiada victoria de los Chudley Cannons y con la familia Riddle-Potter muy alegre por el resultado: doscientos noventa puntos para los Cannons y ciento setenta para las Arpías.

Vic saltaba de aquí para allá mientras sus padres se despedían de los funcionarios, jugadores y demás gente importante cuando un repentino jadeo salió de la boca Harry, que en esos momentos estaba de pie a unos pasos de su esposo.

\- ¡Tom! -Gritó ahogadamente el pelinegro, buscando desesperadamente un asiento con la vista mientras se agarraba fuertemente el estómago.

\- ¡Papi! -Chilló Ludovic mientras corría hacia su padre desesperado-. ¡Tu ropa está manchada!

Tom miró con ojos desorbitados la escena y tardó varios segundos en asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¡Tom, duele! -Volvió a gritar.

El hombre corrió hasta donde su esposo estaba hiperventilando, sus ojos poniéndose acuosos a medida que pasaban los segundos. Las personas de su alrededor veían la escena con verdadero pánico.

-Ya… -la voz de Tom tembló.

\- ¡Está de parto! -Gritó alguien entre la pequeña multitud.

\- ¡Hay que llevarlo al Hospital! -Vociferó otro.

\- _**¡Papá, ya vienen!**_ -Exclamó el pequeño Vic, con lágrimas en los ojos al ver la cara de angustia de su papi Harry; por otro lado, Tom reaccionó repentinamente y agarró la mano de su esposo e hijo, y los tres desaparecieron de allí.

Las horas pasaron lentas para Tom y su hijo. El pequeño Vic se había negado rotundamente a irse a casa de sus tíos cuando se lo habían propuesto, teniendo un estallido de magia accidental cuando pensó que lo iban a separar de su padre en aquellos momentos; Tom no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que se quedara.

Él, por otro lado, había logrado controlar su nerviosismo, la mala noticia era que ahora estaba más ansioso que nunca. Cuando nació Ludovic tuvo que esperar por más de ocho horas, pero esta vez eran gemelos, él sinceramente suplicaba que no fuera tanto.

Las siete de la noche, las doce, las tres de la madrugada y, finalmente, a las siete de la mañana del día diez de enero del dos mil quince, los gemelos del matrimonio Riddle-Potter habían nacido.

Tom se encaminó con un muy despertado Vic hasta la habitación de Harry; él se veía débil y demacrado, pero tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y dos pequeños bultos entre sus brazos.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi pequeñín…, papi lamenta no haberte despertado como de costumbre -sonrió Harry-, acercaos…

Los dos se adentraron en la habitación, Tom con una sonrisa y Vic muy serio. El Ministro se apresuró a besar los labios de su esposo mientras se agachaba y admiraba los dos pequeños bultos.

-Papá -llamó Vic en un susurro, elevando los bazos para que su padre lo alzara y lo colocara en la alta cama; Harry rió.

-Mira pequeñín…, éste es tu hermanito Ethan Alexander…, y el nuevo benjamín de la familia, Kenneth Isaac.

Y, sólo entonces, Ludovic Salazar sonrió con mucha felicidad. Por fin se había convertido en el hermano mayor.


	7. ¡Papi es nuestro!

_**05/07/2018**_

* * *

 **Viñeta:** 2 de 5

 **Palabras en esta viñeta:** 1000

* * *

 _ **¡Papi es nuestro!**_

 **2017: Mansión Riddle-Potter.**

Tom observó los rostros de sus hijos por unos largos minutos, sonriendo maravillado por la belleza tan natural que desprendían; Ethan y Kenneth eran más que idénticos. Tenían los cabellos negros como los de Harry, sus facciones e incluso sus hermosos ojos verdes. Lo único que sus gemelos habían sacado de él, era el fino y suave pelo, el color de su piel y, aunque difícil de creer, su fuerte carácter.

Con dos añitos recién cumplidos, sus hijos ya corrían por toda la mansión, cantaban canciones enteras y hasta habían dejado los pañales, eran muy posesivos con su papi Harry y no había nadie que pudiera tocarlo en frente de ellos sin llevarse una regañina, salvo su hermano mayor Vic, por supuesto.

Tom extrañaba los tiempos en que sus bebés cabían en sus brazos, tiempos en los que sólo decían pequeñas palabras y se la pasaban viendo todo lo que ocurría delante de ellos sin apenas inmutarse, casi tan indiferentes como él mismo. Con las dos únicas personas que los niños se mostraban cariñosos y tiernos eran con su papi -obviamente- y su hermanito.

Los pequeños copiaban absolutamente todo lo que él hacía. Si Ludovic tenía sueño, a ellos también les entraba. Si él quería jugar a Quidditch, los pequeños también querían jugar aunque no pudieran hacerlo por su corta edad, si Vic quería ir a Hogwarts, ellos también querían irse con él.

Fue un momento realmente difícil el que se vivió cuando le informaron a los dos pequeñines que ellos no podían ir a Hogwarts hasta que no cumplieran los once años, y que además a Vic todavía le faltaba un año para poder entrar; un mar de lágrimas corrió después de eso. Les dijeron que su hermano volvería en todas las vacaciones pero nada, desde el momento en el cuál le habían contado todo, los niños se habían negado a separarse de su hermano. Por eso hacían de todo juntos…, hasta dormían en la misma habitación.

-Papá, ¿qué _midaz_? -Preguntó Kenneth, bostezando y restregándose los ojitos verdes con sus puñitos cerrados.

Ethan despertó al segundo, hizo lo mismo que su hermano gemelo y luego serpenteó por la gran cama hasta llegar al lado de Ludovic, meciéndolo suavemente hasta lograr despertarlo.

-Nada -sonrió Tom a sus tres hijos- ya es hora de despertarse, hoy es un largo día…

En esos momentos entró Harry en la gran habitación, interrumpiendo al mayor:

\- ¡¿Quiénes son los que cumplen años hoy!? -Exclamó, sonriendo y encontrándose con su familia.

\- ¡ _Nozotoz_ , papi! -Exclamaron Ethan y Kenneth a la vez, Ludovic sonrió y agitó sus manos.

\- ¡Y yo! -Gritó el mayor.

\- ¡Felicidades, mis tesoros! -Sonrió Harry, abrazando a los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mocosos. -Rió Tom, despeinando sus cabelleras y uniéndose finalmente al abrazo.

\- ¡Papá! No _zomoz_ moco _…,_ moco _…_

\- ¿Mocosos? -Rió Vic.

\- ¡ _Zí_! ¡No _zomoz_ _ezo_! -Se cruzó de brazos Ethan, seguido por su hermano gemelo.

-Ahhh no, no quiero berrinches el día de sus cumpleaños -sonrió Harry, descansando las manos en sus caderas.

Seguidamente se subió en la cama y empezó a hacerles cosquillas a los dos, seguido por Vic y más tarde por Tom. Risas infantiles llenaron el aire de mucha, mucha felicidad. Los dos niños huían de sus padres mientras éstos los perseguían. Vic los miraba mientras se reía y saltaba encima de la cama y, cómo no, cuando sus hermanos percibieron lo que él hacía, lo imitaron.

Horas más tarde, en medio de la mini sorpresa que los mayores le habían organizado al trío de hermanos, los pequeños príncipes de aquel _castillo_ se divertían y jugaban con todos los juguetes que sus padres les habían regalado. Ludovic probaba su nuevísima Saeta de Fuego Supreme New Version, obsequiada por Tom, y admiraba su nueva colección de piedras preciosas regaladas por Harry.

El matrimonio se encontraba radiante mirando cómo sus hijos se divertían con todos sus regalos; Tom abrazaba a Harry por detrás mientras se mecían lentamente.

-Soy tan feliz -suspiró el pelinegro, descansando su cabeza en el amplio pecho de Tom.

-Y yo aún más… Vosotros sois mi vida entera -indicó Tom, depositando un beso en la cabellera negra de su esposo.

Harry soltó una suave risita y se acomodó en el abrazo, girando su cabeza hasta que vio los ojos castaños del mayor.

-Te debo mucho, ¿sabes? Soy feliz gracias a ti…, a ustedes. -Tom mantuvo la mirada en los ojos verdes de Harry, sonrió y se agachó para depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

Pero esta escena no pasó desapercibida: los gemelos habían visto todo y sus caras de felicidad se fueron transformando en una de completo enfado, con sus boquitas y ojos totalmente abiertos en indignación.

\- ¡Papá! -Chillaron Ethan y Kenneth al mismo tiempo, Ludovic sólo sonrió.

El matrimonio se sorprendió tanto que se apartó casi por instinto.

\- ¡No _bezez_ a papi! -Exclamó Kenneth, corriendo hacia ellos y separándolos.

\- _**¡Papi ez nuezto!**_ -Ethan gruñó y corrió hasta ellos también.

Harry sólo rió mientras Tom resoplaba, revirando los ojos y negando con la cabeza tomándose el puente de la nariz.

-Regañado por mis propios hijos…, esto es de locos -masculló.

\- ¿De qué te sorprendes? Tienen tu carácter -le reprochó Harry con una sonrisa, tomando a los gemelos y cargándolos.

-Jrrmm… -El Ministro gruñó, exactamente igual a como lo había hecho su hijo segundos antes.

\- ¿Ves? Sois tres gotas de agua -y, dicho esto, se dio la vuelta con sus hijos cargados y caminó hasta donde estaba Vic viéndolos con diversión.

Pero para Tom, un padre que muchas veces era muy mimoso con sus hijos, cariñoso y amoroso con su esposo y buen líder para con su país, no pasó desapercibido que sus dos _mocosos_ -una vez Harry se hubo girado- le sacaron la lengua, sonrieron y besaron a su papi en la mejilla como si nada hubiera pasado.

Y sí, con una sonrisa, Tom tuvo que aceptar que sus hijos eran igualitos a él.


	8. ¡Todavía es un niño!

_**05/07/2018**_

* * *

 **Viñeta:** 3 de 5

 **Palabras en esta viñeta:** 984

* * *

 _ **¡Todavía es un niño!**_

 **2020: Casa de Campo del Matrimonio Riddle-Potter.**

Harry gruñó delante de sus hijos como muy pocas veces hacía, llevando sus manos a las caderas con gesto de enfado.

-No voy a aceptar que mis hijos anden por ahí sucios, eso no es propio, niños -regañó.

\- ¡Pero!

-Pero nada… Si no tomáis un baño no iréis con nosotros a buscar a Vic.

\- ¡Venid a merendar, se nos va a hacer tarde! -Gritó Tom desde la cocina.

\- ¡Papá! -Los gemelos salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo por el largo pasillo.

Harry suspiró quedamente, contó hasta diez y después fue tras ellos. Para él, sus hijos eran lo mejor que le había pasado en este mundo pero, ciertamente, tener a dos niñitos con el carácter y la bravura de Tom era muy agotador en ciertas ocasiones… como esta, por ejemplo.

\- ¡Papi no nos quiere llevar con vosotros a buscar a Vic! -Lloriqueó Kenneth agarrado a la pierna de su alto padre.

\- ¡Nos quiere dejar aquí con los elfos! -Le copió Ethan.

Tom sólo suspiró.

Dos padres satisfechos, dos niños llorosos -pero bañados- y tres regañinas más tarde, los Riddle-Potter junto a sus dos benjamines partían hacia la estación de King Cross. Primero iban por la red Flu hasta su mansión en el centro de Londres y de ahí tomarían el auto muggle hasta la estación.

Una vez en el andén, los niños veían en todas direcciones en busca de su hermano mayor Vic, pero sin apartarse un milímetro de sus padres. Mientras tanto, Tom y Harry sonreían y saludaban a cada bruja o mago que se les acercaba; no por nada el hombre había consolidado uno de los mejores gobiernos en toda Europa, con más de doce años a la cabeza y cuatro victorias consecutivas en las elecciones.

El andén iba llenándose a medida que los alumnos bajaban del tren escarlata, gritos de felicidad llenaban el aire y familias enteras abrazaban a sus pequeños a medida que se iban encontrando.

\- ¡¿Por qué tarda tanto en bajar?! -Inquirió Ethan, malhumorado.

\- ¿Dónde se habrá metido mi pequeñín? -Se preguntó Harry, mirando por encima de las cabezas a lo largo de todo el andén.

-No te preocupes, cariño, allí está -indicó Tom con una sonrisa.

Los gemelos salieron corriendo al encuentro de su hermano mientras Harry y Tom seguían sus pasos.

\- ¡Vic! ¡Vic! -Chillaron los dos, llegando al frente del muchacho que sonrió verdaderamente feliz y se agachó a la altura de sus hermanitos, tomándolos a los dos en un abrazo fuerte.

\- ¡¿Cómo están los niños más lindos de todo el mundo!? -Preguntó, exultante.

\- ¡Bien! -Indicaron, respondiendo al abrazo con ímpetu.

\- ¡Mi pequeñín! -Llamó Harry, avanzando hasta donde estaba su hijo y abrazándolo fuertemente.

\- ¡Papá! -Ludovic se puso colorado al instante, pero respondió al abrazo con las mismas ganas que su padre.

-Hijo, ¿cómo te ha ido todo? -Saludó Tom, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Muy bien, padre -abrazó Vic al alto hombre.

\- ¡Hey, Vic! ¡Se te olvidó la bufanda en el vagón!

Un chico muy alto y apuesto fue a su encuentro, tenía los ojos color plata, el cabello rubio -liso y fino- y la piel nívea. Sus facciones eran puramente angelicales pero se notaba -por su insignia de Capitán y Prefecto- que el chico era más mayor de Vic.

Tom fue el primero en elevar una elegante ceja ante el muchacho, que tragó pesado al ver el rostro serio del Ministro.

\- ¡Gracias, Ian! -Sonrió Ludovic con sus mejillas sonrosadas, tomando la bufanda azul y plateada*.

-De…, de nada -sonrió también, sonrojándose.

-Padre, papá, él es Ian Hyperion…

\- ¿Malfoy? -Preguntó Harry, sorprendido pero sonriente a la vez.

-Así es, señor -tartamudeó- encantado de conocerles -dijo, proporcionando su mano en un saludo cordial.

-Llámame Harry, por favor, _señor_ me hace sentir mayor -le tendió la suya sonriendo.

Tom, después de varios segundos de titubeo, la aceptó también, todavía serio.

-Estos son mis hermanitos, Ethan Alexander y Kenneth Isaac…, decid hola a Ian, niños.

Los gemelos miraron recelosos al chico rubio pero asintieron y le saludaron secamente:

-Hola.

-Hola -correspondió Ian con una semi sonrisa titubeante-. Bu…, bueno, yo me tengo que ir, me están esperando... Espero que nos veamos en la Final Nacional de Quidditch, Vic. -Dijo, sonrojado.

-Sí, claro que sí. -Contestó él, igual de sonrojado que el mayor.

-Adiós niños -sonrió a los pequeños-, adiós señores Riddle.

-Adiós Ian, fue un gusto conocerte -se despidió Harry, el chico asintió y se fue.

Horas, largas horas más tarde, en una de las habitaciones más alejadas y grandes de aquella casa de campo familiar…

-No me gusta ese chico.

-Tom… -Advirtió Harry.

-Es un Malfoy -gruñó, como si aquello fuera igual de peligroso que llamar a la parca-, esos imbéciles siempre buscan cómo meterse en mi camino.

-Tom, es un niño.

-Ludovic sólo tiene trece años. _**¡Todavía es un niño!**_

-Amor… tú me conociste a mí a esa edad -rió el pelinegro.

-Eran otros tiempos -dijo, enfurruñado-. Y también es diferente.

-Tom, nuestro pequeño también tiene derecho a enamorarse… -Harry besó a Tom al ver que éste iba a replicar nuevamente.

-Me sigue sin gustar para él, ese chico tiene quince años. -Dijo, cuando el beso hubo terminado.

-Amor, cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso tú tenías diecinueve y yo sólo catorce… -Tom abrió la boca pero la cerró un segundo después-. Dejemos que nuestro hijo viva su vida…, al fin y al cabo estamos sacando conclusiones apresuradas.

-Jrrmm -Gruño el hombre.

\- ¿Tom?

Harry lo miró con una sonrisa y el Ministro no pudo hacer nada frente a eso, terminó asintiendo ante la cara de felicidad de su esposo.

-Eres un excelente padre, ¿lo sabías? -Dijo, besándolo como solo él lo hacía-. Te amo, Tom

-Y yo a ti, Harry -contestó, correspondiendo al beso con pasión.

* * *

 _ **Vic tiene que ser Ravenclaw, como yo, obviamente xD**_


	9. Siempre he querido hacerlo

_**05/07/2018**_

* * *

 **Viñeta:** 4 de 5

 **Palabras en esta viñeta:** 988

* * *

 _ **Siempre he querido hacerlo…**_

 **2022: Final de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch entre Corea del Sur y Australia con sede en Francia, vencedora del último Mundial de 2018.**

-Tom… ¿Quieres dejar de mirarlos, por favor? -Preguntó Harry, revirando los ojos y observando cómo los gemelos reían y se divertían a su lado.

\- ¡Míralos! ¡Están muy juntos! -Gruñó el hombre.

-Ayyy, Tom… -Suspiró, frotándose el puente de la nariz.

El Ministro gruñó y Harry desvió su atención nuevamente hacia los gemelos, que estaban gritando y saltando mientras movían sus banderitas, cada uno con la australiana y la coreana respectivamente. Mientras tanto, Tom seguía mirando cómo su hijo Vic reía y se divertía con Ian Malfoy, que estaba al lado del otro adolescente agitando la bandera de Corea.

Ludovic había crecido mucho en esos años, se había vuelto un joven aún más apuesto, había dejado su cabello crecer como el de su padre Harry y seguía disfrutando de lo que más le gustaba, el Quidditch. Se había vuelto más cercano al joven Ian Malfoy y éste se había ganado la buena voluntad de los gemelos.

El chico también se había vuelto más apuesto; con sus diecisiete años cumplidos y, a punto de terminar Hogwarts, el hermoso chico de ojos plateados e impecable cabello rubio había pegado un estirón inmenso, sacándole casi dos cabezas a Vic. Su pasión por el Quidditch seguía a la orden del día y además había conseguido un contrato para jugar en el equipo Nacional cuando saliera de Hogwarts.

Públicamente los dos no eran nada, sólo eran dos adolescentes que tenían una química increíble…, pero mientras que Tom no estaba nada contento por la cercanía de los dos, Harry podía sentir el amor y cariño que se tenían. Estaba muy contento porque su pequeñín, su primogénito, se enamorara y sintiera todo lo que él había sentido -y seguía sintiendo-.

-No sé por qué te preocupas tanto -suspiró Harry, cansado del tema- nuestro pequeñín tiene todo el derecho a enamorarse.

-Pero de un Malfoy… -Gruñó el hombre.

-Estás obsesionado con esa gente, Tom Riddle.

Harry perdió la paciencia, se levantó del asiento y salió del palco Presidencial en dirección a los pasillos, dejando atrás a su esposo e hijos. Decir que estaba cansado de la testarudez de Tom era decir poco.

Él comprendía perfectamente que los Malfoy eran unas personas de mucho cuidado, pero también sabía, _sentía_ , que el heredero no tenía ninguna mala voluntad para su hijo. Odiaba que Tom no pudiera ver lo mismo que veía él, porque no tenías que ser muy inteligente para darte cuenta que los dos jóvenes se contenían por algo, y estaba seguro que ese _algo_ era Tom.

\- ¡Harry! -Llamó el Ministro a sus espaldas.

El pelinegro paró en seco y se giró, encarando a su esposo.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres ahora, Tom?! ¿Seguir con lo mismo de siempre? -Se cruzó de brazos el más joven.

-Harry, mírate…, nunca me habías alzado la voz -frunció el ceño.

-Pues ya era hora, Tom Riddle. Estoy harto de tus berrinches y tus expresiones, de cómo miras a ese pobre chico y cómo no paras de hablar de los Malfoy… Sé que no son buenas personas, pero él no tiene que pagar por lo que hicieron otros. -Harry estaba a punto de llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho; la situación le parecía ridícula.

\- ¡Yo…, yo no puedo aceptar esto así como así, me enfurece que esté al lado de mi hijo!

\- ¡Es la felicidad de tu hijo la que te tiene que importar, nada más! -La situación se salió fuera de control.

Harry y Tom estaban tan distraídos mirándose el uno al otro que no notaron a los dos pequeñines que los observaban. Ethan y Kenneth tenían los ojos llorosos, habían presenciado la primera discusión de sus padres y estaban francamente sorprendidos.

\- ¡Papi! -Gritó Kenneth, corriendo hacia Harry cuando vio las primeras lágrimas caer por su rostro; Ethan lo imitó.

Harry enjuagó sus lágrimas como bien pudo y se agachó a la altura de sus hijos; a pesar de tener tan sólo siete añitos, los gemelos eran más altos que Vic cuando éste tenía la misma edad.

\- ¡¿Qué ocurre papi?! -Sollozó Ethan.

\- ¡¿Por qué estas llorando!? -Gimió Kenneth.

Harry sonrió tiernamente y denegó con la cabeza:

-Me entró algo en el ojo, mis amores, ¿me sopláis para que salga? -rió, intentado desviar la atención de los gemelos.

Kenneth fue el primero en fruncir el ceño, pero hizo lo que su padre le pidió, seguido de Ethan.

\- ¿Veis? Mucho mejor -sonrió- niños, ¿podéis ir con vuestro hermano un momento? Tengo que terminar de hablar con vuestro papá.

Los niños asintieron, se dieron la vuelta y miraron asesinamente a su alto padre mientras avanzaban y se adentraban en el palco nuevamente. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vieron en las grandes pantallas el rostro de su hermano y el de Ian, encerrados en un corazón rojo con unas letras doradas que decían " _The Kiss Time_ ", y al público rugir de alegría.

Los niños corrieron hasta donde estaba su hermano con las mejillas completamente rojas y mirando a Ian muy extrañamente; el rubio correspondiendo la mirada.

-Ian, no tienes por qué hacerlo… -Susurró Vic con las mejillas encendidas.

-No. Lo quiero hacer…, _ **siempre he querido hacerlo…**_

Mientras susurraba estas palabras, Ian se fue acercando poco a poco al rostro de Vic, cerrando los ojos a medida que se acercaba a sus labios, hasta poner los suyos en los de su _amigo_.

\- ¡Puaaaajjjj! -Se asqueó Ethan.

\- ¡Uhhgggg! -Exclamó Kenneth.

\- ¡Qué asco! -Profirieron los dos.

Los dos adolescentes miraron a los gemelos y sonrieron pero, segundos después, observaron al matrimonio en lo alto del palco. La tensa e imponente figura del Ministro hizo que los dos se estremecieran, pero cuando notaron el cuerpo relajado y la amplia sonrisa de Harry, los dos chicos sólo pudieron sonreír mientras se abrazaban.


	10. Siempre

_**05/07/2018**_

* * *

 **Viñeta:** 5 de 5

 **Palabras en esta viñeta:** 500

* * *

 _ **Siempre**_

 **2030: En algún lugar perdido del mundo…**

\- ¡Vamos, padre! -Llamó Kenneth-. ¡Pásame la Quaffle!

\- ¡Ehhhh! ¡Eso es falta! -Se quejó Ethan, aumentando la velocidad de su escoba.

\- ¡Qué lástima! -Rió el Ministro.

El hombre salió hecho un bólido en su escoba, surcando el cielo y atravesando el campo de Quidditch sin ninguna complicación.

\- ¡No dejes que marque, Ian! -Gritó Ethan.

\- ¡Vamos, Tom! -Vociferó Harry desde las gradas.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Abuelo! -Se oyó una pequeña vocecita juguetona.

\- ¡Oye, se supone que tienes que animarme a mí, renacuajo! -Rió Ian.

\- ¡Abuelo, abuelo! -Siguió, haciendo caso omiso a su padre.

La tarde era espléndida. Tom, sus hijos gemelos y su cuñado jugaban al Quidditch mientras su esposo Harry, su embarazado hijo Ludovic y su nieto Thomas Henry los animaban desde las improvisadas gradas que habían hecho. Todos esperaban a que llegaran los tíos Fred y George, sus esposas y los hijos de éstos, Jayme y Kyle -que a su vez eran los novios de Ethan y Kenneth-.

\- ¡Vamos, amor, tú puedes! -Gritó Vic a Ian.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, el hombre se quedó viendo a su pareja embobado y Tom aprovechó para marcar.

\- ¡Sí, abuelo! -Gritó el pequeño de cuatro años.

Tom miró a su nieto con orgullo. El niño tenía el mismo color de cabello que su padre Ian: suave, liso y rubio, y también los ojos plateados, pero había heredado las facciones de su pequeño Vic y, por ende, pequeños rasgos de su abuelo Harry.

En esos momentos, el susodicho tomó su escoba y se unió al juego.

\- ¡Harry! -Chilló Ian-. ¡Me vendría un poco de ayuda! -Rió.

\- ¡Lo siento Ian, pero no vengo a ayudarte! -Rió el pelinegro-. ¡Seré el árbitro!

\- ¡Genial, papá! -Gritaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo-. ¡Así padre dejará de hacer trampas! -Terminó Ethan.

\- ¡Todos contra Tom Riddle! -Soltó el Ministro en una carcajada irónica.

\- ¡No todos, abuelo! -Alzó sus manos el pequeño Thomas, saltando de un lado a otro.

Tom sonrió…, se sentía contento, feliz y radiante. Observó a su nieto, miró a su hijo y su vientre abultado, miró a su cuñado, a sus radiantes hijos gemelos…, a su esposo. Había construido una gran familia que estaba seguro que perduraría unida hasta más allá de la muerte.

\- ¿En qué piensas, mi amor? -Preguntó Harry, que se había acercado al hombre.

-En todo… -Sonrió-. En todo lo que hemos construido juntos…

Harry sonrió enternecedor y situó su escoba justo a la altura de la de su esposo, apegándose más a él.

\- ¿Sabe, señor Riddle? Si yo me hubiera dejado llevar de las habladurías que me contaban de ti, ahora mismo sería el hombre más desdichado del mundo… -Rió-. Pero es todo lo contrario…, soy muy feliz.

El pelinegro sonrió y acercó sus labios a los de su esposo.

-Haré que seas feliz, Harry…, _**siempre**_.

Y el hombre correspondió al beso con la misma pasión con la que siempre lo hacía.

FIN

* * *

 _ **Bueno, fue un verdadero placer escribir esto.**_

 _ **Gracias por acompañarme a través de estas cinco viñetas más donde descubrimos que Vic siempre quiso ser el hermanito mayor cuando era pequeño; donde sentimos el gran temperamento que heredaron de los gemelos de Tom; donde el Ministro y sus dos gotas de agua nos muestran sus puntos débiles; donde Harry nos muestra su fuerte carácter y, por último, el final de esta historia, donde todos viven felices y en paz…**_

 _ **Espero con todo mi corazón que os haya gustado y gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí, ¡sois los mejores!**_

 _ **Os invito a leer mis otras historias (todas son Tom/Harry):**_

 _ **All About Me: / s / 12962507 / 1 / All-About-Me**_

 _ **Harry Potter y el Último Descendiente: / s / 12508169 / 1 / Harry-Potter-y-el-Ultimo-Descendiente**_

 _ **Thunderstorm Lightning: / s / 12555987 / 1 / Thunderstorm-Lightning**_

 _ **O visita mi perfil para encontrarlas...**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la próxima travesura; Yara Riddle Black**_


End file.
